Baby, You're a Rich Man
by Chelsey89
Summary: Draco Malfoy is going through a divorce, and who else is there to help him out except for the Lawyer extraordinaire Hermione Granger. Will Hermione end up helping him in more ways then one? DM/HG eventually . The title is named after a Beatles song.
1. Chapter 1

"So, why are we here?" Asked Ginevra Weasley to a rather exhausted Hermione Granger after work.

"Because, this is Draco Malfoy's new bar, and I told him at the ministries yearly ball that I would come and see it." I replied.

"Oh, it's a nice change of venue I just thought bars weren't your thing."

"Typically, no." I said as we sat down at the bar and gave the bartender our orders, "But, Mr. Malfoy is an acquaintance of sorts."

"Oh right, don't you do business with him?"

"My firm handles all of the Malfoy's legal issues. I hardly ever see them though."

"Well, the bar is definitely nice, and it has an interesting name "Tenebrae."

"Yes, it means "darkness" in Latin." I reply, "So, how was work?"

"Not bad, we had a few intensive care patients come in and one guy came in with a cane stuck so far up his butt we had to do surgery on him just to get it out. But, they're all doing fine." Ginny replied. Ginny is a healer at St. Mungos Hospital.

I give a hearty laugh at the predicament of one of Ginny's patients and exclaim, "No way!"

"Seriously! I have a slight suspicion it was his wife who put it there because he kept apologizing to her. Well, what about you? How was your work?"

"Same as you, although this guy came in wanting to sue his mother for dying! Can you believe it?"

"Wait, what? You can't sue a dead person can you?" Ginny asked shocked.

"No, but you can sue the ministry for the right to obtain all of their belongings if the deceased didn't leave a will. The thing is his Mother left a will. She left everything to him; her only son. The problem is she's now haunting the very house he lives in." I replied.

"Can you sue a ghost?" Ginny questioned.

"Unfortunately, you can."

"No way! Do you think we could sue Peeves?"

I chuckled at that suggestion and told her, "I would love to see that! Except only crazy people sue ghosts because it's not like you can get anything out of them. You can only banish them from an establishment, and sometimes you can't even get them to do that! Anyways, this guy is still going through with the case I'm going over to his house tomorrow morning to meet with his Mother's ghost."

"I swear, some people." Ginny says just as the bartender brings us our drinks.

As Ginny and I continue our chat on crazy people and the way their minds work a commotion is heard coming from the back room. You could hear screaming and chairs being scraped across the floor. After that it got strangely quiet, and then you could hear a loud resounding smack as if someone were just slapped across the cheek. Not too long after a tall thin woman in a black cocktail dress and black stilettos came walking out. Her face was stern, eyes narrowed, her mouth set in a permanent frown and her blonde hair flowed elegantly down to her shoulders. She stormed from the room and stopped abruptly at the sight of Ginny and myself. She turned to me and asked, "Your Hermione Granger aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Your one of the best lawyers today correct?"

"I've never lost a case."

"I want you to be my lawyer."

"For what exactly?"

"I'm divorcing my lying cheating bastard of a husband and I need the best lawyer I can get on the case. I want to get him for everything he's got!" the woman fiercely said, "My name is Astoria Malfoy, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but I can not represent you." I firmly reply.

"And, why the hell not?" Astoria screams at me.

"Because she will be representing me in this case." A stern voice from the far right answered for me. I look over to see it is none other then Draco Malfoy.

I look back at Astoria and calmly tell her, "My firm handles all of Mr. Malfoy's legal issues, so I will not be able to represent you Mrs. Malfoy."

Astoria glares at her soon-to-be ex-husband and then at me. Her cheeks tinted red with her visible anger she tells me, "You will regret this Ms. Granger. This will be the first case you lose!"

"I highly doubt that Mrs. Malfoy. Good luck finding a lawyer who can beat me." I retort. With my final statement she walks out of the bar in a huff.

"See you in court!" I yell at her retreating back. I turn to Mr. Malfoy and ask him, "So, when shall we get together and talk about all of this?"

"How about tomorrow morning at ten?" he answers.

"I have another appointment with my other case tomorrow morning." I reply.

"In that case, you were just taken off of it. Tomorrow morning at ten, Ms. Granger."

"Wonderful" I say caustically, "I'll see you at ten." He simply nods his head in parting and goes back in the direction he came from.

"Well, this has certainly been interesting." Ginny say's humorously while sipping on her martini as I give her a look of exasperation and slump my shoulders.

"Bartender!" I yell, "I need a shot of firewhisky!"

The next morning I'm in my office sitting on the chair behind my desk working on finalizing some papers from a previous case when my door is opened with such force that it bangs on the wall. I look up startled only to find Draco Malfoy standing tall and proud. He struts into the room and takes a seat on one of the two chairs in front of my desk.

"Please Mr. Malfoy, come in take a seat." I say sarcastically.

"Why thank you, Ms. Granger." He smugly replies, "I believe you know why I am hear."

"Yes, you're getting divorced. Now, how about we get down to the logistics of this predicament you have found yourself in, shall we?"

"Of course, I want my son and I will do whatever it takes to keep him."

"Mr. Malfoy she's planning on, for a lack of a better expression, sucking you dry."

"Yes, but I want my son. I don't care what she manages to take as long as I have my son in the end."

"Right, what about any estates?"

"I have the Malfoy Manor here in England, a home in the France country side, a house in Italy, a penthouse in New York, ten quidditch stores spread across select areas of Europe, and the bar I recently opened."

"Oh my. Are there any estate Mrs. Malfoy is particularly fond of?"

"She likes the house in Italy, but my Mother lives there. I only manage the estate since my Father is no longer alive. I cannot allow her to take that house it was a gift to my Mother from my Father. The only thing she can have is the Penthouse which was originally for her use seeing as how her fashion line is based in New York."

"If you don't mind me asking, how much money do you have minus the estates?"

"Ms. Granger the Malfoy family is one of the oldest families in wizarding society. Our fortune has been collecting rapidly for centuries. I have billions of galleons in three different vaults. One is a trust fund set up for my son Scorpius. She cannot touch that one at all costs."

"I'll make sure of it. How much money does she make from the fashion line?"

"Quite a bit, it's extremely popular in the U.S. and she's just recently brought it over to England. She's well off on her own."

"Interesting. Now, generally the children go to the Mother why do you think you can get your son?"

"Because you are the best lawyer there is, and you will get me my son." He said sternly.

"Hmm yes, apart from that. I would appreciate a real answer, however." I retort.

"She stopped taking care of him when he turned two. I have always been the one to take care of him. I have always taken time out of my busy schedule to spend an afternoon with him. I give him everything he needs." He said anger slowly building up with each passing sentence, "I am the one he needs to be with. She doesn't even have a relationship with her own son! She doesn't care about him like I do!"

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, that is all I need to know. I will work out the figures, contact her lawyer, and I'll let you know when we are to meet." I inform him.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, I bid you farewell." He nods his head and starts walking out of my office.

As he reaches the threshold of the door I say, "Oh and Mr. Malfoy" he turns around to look at me, "You will get your son." I say with finality. He nods his head again and walks off.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: **This is a sequel to a one-shot I wrote. It's titled "A Polite Acquaintance" you may want to read that before reading anymore of this story. "A Polite Acquaintance" will give you any background information you might need to understand Draco and Hermione's attitude towards one another.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it! There's more to come!

-Chelsey


	2. Chapter 2

To teach a child is a phenomenal opportunity that must be taken advantage of. To see their face light up before your eyes is as exciting, if not more, as watching the Quidditch World Cup. It's thrilling, and the fact that it was you who taught them whatever lesson it is they have learned is what thrills me the most. Once Scorpius was born my main goal in life has been to take care of him and give him the kind of childhood I never had. The kind of childhood with loving, nurturing, parents. The kind of childhood where it's all right to cry if you fall down and hurt yourself or if something has upset you. I want him to know love of a depth so deep he shall be obliged to be lost to it for all eternity. The kind of love of which only a parent can give even if said love only comes from one parent.

One would think that with an upbringing like mine it would be myself who was the neglectful parent. But alas, it is not. Scorpius's Mother Astoria is the negligent parent in this scenario. I have never told anyone the truth behind Scorpius's conception, but he was a mistake. Astoria and I had been fooling around for a good few months when one night she told me she was with child. I was surprised to say the least, but one does not exactly expect a declaration to that degree. Especially, when our relationship revolves around sex. I took precautions, of course, to prevent such occurrences as this, but nothing is ever one hundred percent guaranteed to work. Love was never a factor in our relationship. Astoria was a mere booty call. She was my nighttime entertainment. She would play out every dirty little fantasy I ever had. Astoria was never supposed to be a permanent staple in my life. But, I could not ignore the fact that she was carrying my child in her womb. So, I gave her two choices. She could either abort the child, or marry me. Needless to say, she chose the latter of the two options. A choice I am very thankful for. I didn't really want to get rid of the child. But, I could not have a child out of wedlock, nor could I ever force a woman into marriage with me. Unfortunately, for us the marriage has gone to shambles, like I expected it to. What I never expected was the neglectful behavior Astoria would exhibit after Scorpius turned two. This appalling behavior has continued throughout the years. Scorpius is now eight years old, and only just beginning to comprehend some of the careless behavior he is subject to endure from his Mother.

Currently, Scorpius is just finishing up with his fencing practice. A sport he became attached to when he saw me practicing with my old fencing instructor one afternoon nearly three years ago. I mentally shake my depressing thoughts away when Scorpius and his instructor walk up to me, "So, how is my son doing so far?"

"Absolutely marvelous!" The instructor replies, "he'll be at a professionals level sooner then either of us thinks."

"Wonderful, I wouldn't expect anything less. He is a Malfoy after all."

"Of course. Well, I must be off this has been a very successful lesson. Keep up the good work Scorpius, and I will see the both of you next Wednesday." The instructor nods his head to us both before walking off to the apparition point.

"Well done Scorpius! Now, how about we go inside for a quick bite. I have something of a sensitive matter to discuss with you." I tell my son.

"Alright," he says as he smiles at me and nods his head.

We head into the kitchen and sit at the island in the middle as Ducky, our house elf, fixes a quick snack and some lemonade.

"Scorpius, I'm afraid I have some rather unsettling news. " I start to say, but then pause.

I apparently paused for too long because Scorpius says, "Dad, if it's that unsettling then you might as well just spit it out. There is no need to waste time contemplating how you're going to say it."

"Of course." I reply, "Scorpius, your Mother and I are getting a divorce." I sit there for a while watching my sons face for any tell tale signs of any emotions, but like father like son there are none to be accounted for.

He then responds with, "Why? When?"

"There are some complications and misunderstandings. As for when, I can't say it could take as little as three months or as long as two years. It's hard to say."

"Complications? Misunderstandings? Like what? Can't you just clear it all up with a conversation?" He interrogates me getting even more frantic with each passing question.

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. There were certain occurrences that happened, which I am not able to tell you. What I can tell you is that it was a long time coming. Your Mother and I were not really meant to coexist in one household, or even in a relationship. We are two different people with two different personalities, yet at the same time we are one in the same. I know the previous statement was a contradiction, but this is only one of the complications of which I am at liberty to tell you. It is a tricky situation so tricky it cannot be overlooked or overcome, but I can assure you we have tried our hardest to keep this family together."

"Do you not love Mother any more? Did you ever?"

"I loved your Mother, but not like a husband should love his wife."

"I think I understand." Scorpius dejectedly replied.

"Will you be okay?" I questioned.

"Yea, Mother never meant that much to me anyways. She never really cared about me."

"Don't say that." I told him except I couldn't say much else without lying to him. I couldn't tell him how hard she tried to be a Mother to him. Hell, the woman barely tried at all. I couldn't tell him how much she loves him because, let's face the facts here, she doesn't give a damn about him or his well-being. Of course, Scorpius knew all of this. He's seen it in her cold and distant behavior towards him. He knows he means near to nothing to her.

"I don't see why not, it's true! You know it's true!" He countered.

"Yes, well, do you have anymore questions?" I ask avoiding the hurtful truth.

"No, but I'll let you know if I do." He replies.

"Very well, so how about to get our spirits back up we play a little game of one on one quidditch?" I suggest.

"Yeah! Alright!" He yells pumping his fist in the air with a huge smile on his face.

I smile and say with equal enthusiasm, "Let's go!"

**A/N: **I am so terribly sorry about the delay, but I had some writers block. I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter, but it was mostly filler. I'm still kind of trying to figure out where I want to go with this story, so I'll just have to see where my writing/imagination takes me. Again, sorry for the delay. I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know your thoughts!

-Chelsey


End file.
